1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system washing apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus which is permanently mounted and washes grease and similar matter from fans and from the interior of flues used to exhaust air from the vicinity of ranges and the like employed in restaurants and other facilities where cooking is extensively performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art contains a variety of apparatus utilizing sprays to clean grease and similar matter from ductwork through which air containing grease and related matter is exhausted from hoods above cooking equipment. Typical prior art apparatus for this purpose is described in the patents cited in the "Prior Art Statement" below. These patents describe the difficulties and dangers arising from accumulation of such matter which blocks ductwork, is unsanitary, and constitutes a serious fire hazard. The apparatus disclosed in these patents includes various permanently mounted rotating spray devices extending centrally of a flue which conveys air containing such matter. These devices perform quite satisfactorily when utilized within flues which are of relatively small cross section, especially if the cross section is circular. However, when utilized within rectangular flues and circular flues of large diameter, a centrally originating fluid spray does not uniformly nor adequately reach all portions of the interior of the flue.
Exhaust systems for the above-described purpose typically utilize ductwork leading from the area where cooking is performed to a relatively remote suction fan which draws air from the area through the ductwork. Although grease and the like collects on the blades of such a fan with the attendant difficulties and dangers mentioned above, prior art exhaust system washing apparatus does not, to the applicant's knowledge, include integrally designed elements for washing such matter from the fan blades. Since the exhaust system is frequently designed and installed as an entity, it is desirable for a washing apparatus therefor also to be designed and constructed as an entity for economical installation and for convenience and effectiveness in use. In particular, it is highly desirable that all elements of such an exhaust system be controlled simultaneously to ensure that all portions thereof are cleaned in one operation.